


Tears

by YoroiNoKyojin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin
Summary: He saw her face, and saw the wall that separated them. And for the first time since he was a boy, he wept.One-shot, angst/hurt.





	Tears

𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝑒𝓁𝓈𝑒 𝒾𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃’𝓉 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻. . . ? 

* * *

* * *

He sat heavily in his chair, dark circles under his eyes and his mouth drawn into a thin line. He’d been avoiding his duties as Supreme Leader all day, and continued to do so for as long as he pleased; he had no patience or desire to deal with Hux or any of his imbecilic officers. His thoughts were elsewhere; preoccupied.

His thoughts were on her.

And it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to shift them from her. Every train of thought, every inquiry, led back to her, and the last words he’d ever heard her say to him before blocking him out completely; he’d reached out to her in the Force right after their encounter on Crait and in a bitter voice, she’d said,_ “How can you ever love anyone else if you can’t even love yourself?”_

And then nothing. Not a ripple in the Force, nothing even so much as a whisper from her. Their connection was blocked by her. At first her words had sounded ludicrous; he didn’t love anyone else, he didn’t NEED love. He had power. That’s what he wanted. But if that was the case, why did her words continue to haunt him...?

Kylo Ren sat alone in his own personal throne room aboard the Finalizer. The Supremacy had been destroyed, never to be repaired. He’d been stewing for the past several hours, and finally it seemed he had come to a boiling point. Those words echoed again in his mind and suddenly, in a fit of rage, the man got up, let out a blood-curdling yell, and grabbed the saber on the belt at his hip. Igniting the red blade in one food motion, he flung it as hard as he could across the room; it crashed into the wall, ruining everything in its path and sending sparks flying. He screamed again, calling the saber back to him, and repeated the motions over and over again until the room had been all but destroyed.

Rey. Rey. Rey. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face, terrible and beautiful and staring at him with cold hazel eyes. The warmth was all but gone and he was entirely hollow inside; there was nothing left of him without her. The Force had brought them together and permanently entertained their fates; she was as much a part of him as his own lungs. He hadn’t foreseen this, he hadn’t planned it or wanted it, but it had happened regardless and it left him feeling broken, like any slight push might make him crumble.

“AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!” More screams ripped from his throat and, saber in hand, he began demolishing the throne upon which he’d previously sat. It was nothing. He was _nothing._ It all meant NOTHING.

With nothing in the circular room left to destroy, Ren fell to his knees somewhere in the middle of it and extinguished his blade. His dark eyes were empty and glistening with unshed, bitter tears and his lips were drawn, his chin nearly trembling.

The blade clattered to the floor noisily. He stared at nothing at all, unfeeling and overcome with emotion all at the same time. Finally Kylo Ren’s body crumpled and he leaned over his knees, his forehead nearly touching the cold floor.

And for the first time since he was a boy, he wept.


End file.
